User blog:Gojiratheking/The Difference between The Roleplay Grid and Us
This is A Important Blog here, as it is to establish our connections, and disconnections with the Roleplay Grid. This Blog will be updated as more differences come along and go by. On A Unrelated Note, there's no copies of the current WZRP rules prior to deletion so I had to use wayback machine and get A 2015 Copy, if someone could hand me A Copy of the current version if there is one that'd be great. The Differences *This Site maintains the old branding and theme, while The Roleplay Grid goes for A Yellow scheme and well, the new branding/name *This Version is A Alternative to The Roleplay Grid, while The Roleplay Grid is the official version. *This takes place in the old Universe 515, While The Roleplay Grid has the new continuity and takes place in...wherever universe that is. More info here - https://role-play-grid.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Gojiran/Important:_Officially_redoing_canon *I have no affiliation with the Role-play grid staff. This is completely ran unofficially and anything going on in the role-play grid doesn't effect here and vice versa. We may share A Few People (Right now just two guys, lmao) but we're completely separated In Terms of Management *The Site is also meant to give off A Intentional "Nostalgia" Feel and is focused on continuing onward with the old, building upon it and keeping it as is, while currently The Roleplay Grid is undergoing lots of changes, mainly in A Attempt to move forward - Can't say I agree with the practices and methods of doing that as of current, but whatever. Important Notes *We aren't tied to Wikizilla, but they (Roleplay Grid) haven't been for years too even when they had "Our" name. *Users who join this wiki who had characters in the past will immediately have their characters given back. *I've set-up A Notice on the main-page that informs you we aren't the official one and if you want to role-play in the reboot timeline you have to go to theirs. I Prompted myself to do this as A Precautionary Measure. *We're not going to be archiving all content, just some of the content and mainly the important content. *New Characters aren't allowed until most important content is back on here. After that, new characters can start being made and used. Old Characters made prior to this site's creation can be used in New RPs even before new characters can be done though. *retconned stuff from prior to their complete retcon of the whole RPVerse is still retconed. You won't see crap like H.O.W.L or the neo empire stuff anytime soon. *Any User's Status of Power I.E Mod or otherwise doesn't transition over to this wiki from The Roleplay Grid, especially if they have A Lack of Edits or never came here. Currently, Only Staff Members will be accepted if they have certain experiences with archiving old stuff, which is the main focus of the wiki until A Further Notice/Blog detailing you can make new stuff here. Only Reason Gallibon is A Mod is that he has Moderator Status. How we handle "Their" new universe The Simple Answer is we don't. The New Universe-515 (or whatever it'd be, since they stated universe-515 will still exist but nothing happens and it's all frozen) doesn't exist here, and we use the old one (Universe-515) and continue building upon it. To Them, This universe is A Frozen and Withering Husk, but to us it isn't since well....Nothing there effects here. For The Record, Alot of the stuff I see on the RPVerse is conflicted, most of the time I see people say it's just the main universe, while the other 50% of times I see people say it's A Multiverse. So i'm going with the second "multiverse" one here but you don't have to. You could say this is A Alternate version of the RPVerse as A Multiverse since it doesn't have the retcon that'll be happening in roughly "2 weeks" (The Schedule was delayed) Category:Blog posts